


Earth

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: 13 Wandering Celestials [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry goes to Egypt for the Reserve and gets more than he bargained for.
Series: 13 Wandering Celestials [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105
Collections: Just sum of ma fav Harry fic





	Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This one ran a lot longer than I planned. I just couldn't stop typing.

Harry grumbled as he walked towards where his bag and camel were settled just to the left of a deep water well. Yup, camel. He had never thought becoming a dragon tamer would consist of him randomly being sent to Egypt of all places to investigate a dragon sighting. For four years he had been training and working as a tamer. His unique ability to speak to parseltongue, had gifted him with its own job. Turns out dragons understood parseltongue. Though Harry had a harder time understanding them. Their rich deeply accented voices made it hard to understand at times but he got by. 

Now though he had been sent out for the first time on his own. He was to hunt down the spotted dragon, confirm its species and den. Then call in reinforcements for capture and relocation. Where it would be taken to depended on the species of dragon it was. Some could be released nearby without any issues, others had to be removed to reserves. Very few had to be killed for various reasons but Harry would rather not think about that. 

Grumbling he adjusted his gallibaya, it was a soft green with a black hizan or sash really. Despite it being long sleeved and long it was comfortable in the sand. It prevented the wind from kicking up onto him and the sun from destroying his skin. Under neither he wore simple loose white slacks and shirt to keep him cool. His dragon hide boots protected his feet from the harsh sands. He had decided to not use the head wrap despite being given one by the equipment official at his reserve. 

Stepping up to the tall camel he grabbed the reins and pulled it close to him, inspecting its mouth and eyes. He had not wanted to use a mount but it was the desert and a long trek so camel it was. A horse would have been faster but he did not know the exact location so needed an animal that had stamina not speed. “Hey big guy, almost ready to head out?” He stroked the long neck and checked the saddle bags that were already settled on its back. Once pleased he lifted himself into the saddle, sitting slowly. Oh this was high up, not that he minded heights but it was the fact that he was riding an animal. They had their own mind and he couldn’t trust or control it like he could his broom. 

Gripping the reins he clicked his tongue and the camel lurched forward, its body bobbing and swaying as they began to make their journey. Harry gripped the horn of the saddle and wavered a little on its back, yup, no. Nothing like flying. He pulled out the folder as he gripped the horn tightly with one hand, once he trusted his balance he let the reins rest on the horn and began looking through the file he had been given. The sighting had been near the Temple of Geb. He didn’t know much about Egyptian mythos but he did know that temples were hot spots for magic of all kinds. It tended to attract one creature or another. There was a temple in Japan that was infested with a horde of pygmy firetongues which were a small cat sized dragon that was more pest than beast. 

Flipping to the map he allowed himself a moment with it and a couple casted spells to figure out what direction he would be going and how long it would take to get there. Judging by the map it was around two days, he would prefer arriving during the days when the dragons would most likely be sleeping. It would give him time to scout the area and set up a base camp before trying to find the dragon itself. If it even was an actual dragon and not some prank or illusion. 

He put the folder away and shifted in the saddle, this was going to kill his ass and back. Taking up the reins again he tugged gently to one side and set them on the correct path. Flipping the hood of his over cloak up over his head to protect his eyes and face from the sun. The desert was not a place he wanted to be, it was hot and nothing but sand. It made him reminisce on the past and Ron’s letter with the picture of his family in Egypt. Smiling softly he shook his head and wondered what the other was up to. Probably in practice or on mission, how the other became an auror still amazed him. Though he had once fancied himself to be one as well, but in the end after the war he was tired of fighting. The rush of it was gone and when his ability to speak to snakes didn’t stop, many had stepped back from socializing with him. It wasn’t until he visited Krum in Bolgaria had he realised what the gift meant. They had gone to the reserve there as a treat to see the new nests hatching when he had been able to hear a growling rough voice speaking about the annoying humans. At first he had thought it was a snake, but no. Turned out to be a very grumpy elder chinese fireball. He remembered the look on Krum’s and the handler’s faces when he spoke back to the dragon and it had responded. Thus his visit to Bulgaria had become a permanent move. He had moved into the reserve less than a week later and began training. Though he was fast tracked despite his want to stay training a while longer. Parseltongue, though, was a great help. Granted it only really helped when the dragon wanted to talk. He still had to subdue his fair share of snooty haughty dragons who didn’t care if he was a speaker or not and still tried to kill him. He shook his head and checked the height of the sun and decided to make camp for the night. His thoughts having passed the time and they were further along than Harry had realized. 

Climbing off the camel he hissed in pain and rubbed at his inner thighs and rump for a moment letting himself stand to get feeling back in his legs properly. He shook his right foot as the tingling sensation started and glared angrily. Fantastic. Shaking his head he unhooked the saddle and bags, sliding them off the camel and settling them on the sand. Normally it was a bad idea to simply set up camp out in the open but he did not have much of a choice. The camel stayed put for the most part swaying some as he was unburdened. He had been told the camels were ground trained and would stay where they were placed for the most part and not prone to spooking. 

He patted its neck gently before grabbing the magical tent from his bag and tossing it a bit away. Looking around to make sure he was indeed alone he flicked his wand and watched it enlarge and fix itself properly to the sands. The stakes digging into the sand magically as an awning lifted itself to protect and shade the entrance. With that he grabbed the saddle and bags dragging them into the tent and set them by the entrance. Thank Merlin for magic or the trip was going to be a lot harder.

The tent was indeed magically enhanced on the inside but it wasn’t one of the big fancy ones he had been in at the World Cup. No it was a simple two room tent and sitting room combing with a kitchenette. He didn’t need all the fancy fixings. A room with a decent bed and the connected bathing chamber was just fine in his book. Pulling off the two over layers of clothes he tossed them onto the pillows in the center of the room that was meant to be the sitting area. He hadn’t picked the tent. Most of his equipment was provided to him by the Reserve. Even the potions and rations in his bag. Granted he could always take his own but when the Reserve would cover it why waste the money?

Once he was down to his pants and shirt he dug through his bag sitting down on one of the comfy pillows and began pulling out the supplies he had been given. Rations, bottles of water, a map and his file on the sightings. Basic pamphlet of the area and what he should know about. The flares and emergency portkey. Potions, salves, and other things he may need in case of injury. Plus other things here and there that would come in handy, maybe. Then he went through the second bag, the stuff he had brought. His dragon log, clothes, the three hallows, The book on local flora, fauna, and other things. A few other things for research in case he needed it. He wasn’t hungry yet so didn’t break out a set of rations. Instead he began reading through the pamphlet about the area and what he would need to know. He really hoped he didn’t get in trouble for not stopping in at the Egyptian Embassy. He hated politics and wanted to get in and out without making a fuss or having to shake hands with every rich politician. 

He spent a few hours digging through the report, pamphlet, and the few books he had brought with him. Judging by the description of the sightings he was looking at a Egyptan GoldJaw or one of the more deadly Wyrm of Apep which had a name he could not pronounce. He did now know why he was sent on this mission. Many of the Egyptian based dragons were like the Chinese and Japanese ones. More serpentine in appearance and the dragons he could communicate with easier. Judging from what he was reading Egypt had three main species, two of a deep gold to bronze color and a third the Mehenian Jet and like its name it was black in coloration with ridges of green or blue depending on its location. They were mostly located near or around the Nile as they enjoyed water. Which left the two from before. Goldjaws were large and vicious with jaws that could crush diamond but they had a distinct disadvantage which was their small wings. Their thick hide and claws meant more for digging in the sands. They rarely flew and were seen more of gliders than fliers. They were slow and lumbering for a serpent based dragon more of a barrel than a long slender. 

The second was the Aldhahabi, yup, he was never going to be able to properly pronounce that, Wyrm of Apep would have to do. They were smaller but longer, their snake-like form was also wingless but they had the ability to use a form of magic to allow themselves to fly. They were about the size of the basilisk he faced when he was twelve. They were almost always gold in color and had no alternate coloring save for males. They had bright green underbelly scales that fetched a high price on the potion market. Shaped like petals they interlocked like ridges and were used in beauty potions for their highly potent shade and scents. However, it was the venom the dragon had that worried him. It was capable of both injecting and spitting its acid like venom as a form of both hunting and defence. He was just about done writing what he had read in his dragon log when a voice sounded from outside his tent. 

“Hello? Is anyone in there?” It was accented and Harry knew the other was speaking some form of language from the area but his translation charms where holding strong. 

Standing he stepped to the entrance and kept his wand close but out of sight as he opened the flap a little to see who was there. It wasn’t one person but three. The one who had knocked on his door wore white with a green sash while the two behind him were dressed in a rich dark material with no turbans but their shaved heads and decorative tattoos were a little unnerving. “Yes? How can I help you?”

The leading man smiled, his head wrapped in the same white and he bowed politely. “Greetings, we were travelling when we saw your tent and were wondering if we may make camp with you?”

Harry frowned and looked the three over again, something about them was making him nervous but he couldn’t quite put his thumb on what it was. “I guess so. I don’t exactly control the desert.” He stepped out to join them his boots sinking into the sand a little. 

“Excellent. Then we shall camp here tonight gentleman.” He said to his companions who bowed and began to unload the beautiful horses they were riding. 

It took Harry a long moment to realize that they were not normal horses. They were smaller than the horses he was used to seeing and soft brown in color. They had no saddle but instead just the saddle bags and a simple woven blanket, no bit but a rope tied loosely enough to give the horse freedom. The real clue however was the hooves. They were not a normal color. They looked silver in color. Approaching one carefully he raised his hand to it mouth slowly and the nostrils flared as they took in Harry’s scent and huffed at him stepping back and rearing their head a little bit but it was enough for him to see the teeth. Sharp and not the flat grinding teeth. “What breed are these?”

The man looked at him and raised a brow, “They are Surea. Horses built for their speed across the sands. They are only found in these deserts. Careful, they have a nasty bite.”

“I bet they do with teeth like that.” He smiled and stepped back from the horse giving it the space it wanted, “So what brings you to this area of the desert?”

The man looked up from were he was preparing a fire, “We make this journey every year to the Temple. I am one of the priests of the old ways. So I travel from temple to temple to pray to the gods and ensure they are well maintained. It is I who should be asking why you are out here young foreigner and a wizard at that. We do not see many of your kind out this way.”

Green eyes narrowed, a priest? He supposed that made sense and they had to be magical of some kind with this breed of horse and being able to even see his tent with the enchantments on it. “I am here working as well I suppose.”

The two men that were setting up the tents didn’t look in his direction but stayed on their task diligently. It was their priest that spoke back, “Oh? What job have you here in the desert? Not the place to be wondering, alone.”

Harry shrugged, “I am here investigating some interesting sightings actually. Perhaps you have heard of some unusual things happening? Sightings of things that are not supposed to exist perhaps?”

The man's grey eyes twinkled and Harry felt his heart drop. Shit. “Hmm sightings you say? This would not have to do with a certain scaled variety?”

“It would.” He decided to risk it, “I am here to investigate certain sightings.”

Grey eyes seemed to narrow on him, “Then you are either here to hunt it or capture it. Which is it I wonder?”

Harry shrugged, “I could be here for something else.” he watched the fire spark up brightly and the two men that had finished their tasks came over with a skinned rabbit and a waterskin. 

The priest was silent a bit longer as he began the food prep, “I must warn you. Many here see these creatures as sacred. They would become hostile if you were to harm one.”

Green eyes watched the hand movements, “That is true. I have read about that being a possibility but letting magic be known to those who are not meant to know is just as dangerous as the risk of angering the locals.”

“We have our own way of handling such things. You should go home.”

“I think I will be staying. I am curious to which species it is, and if it was even an actual spotting. I won’t harm it unless it goes to harm me.” His voice firm. 

“Then there is no persuading you.” The man reached for one of the baskets that had been sat next to the fire and with a shove it was pushed over in his direction. 

Flight or fight instincts kicked in and his wand was back in his hand as he quickly got to his feet, wand trained on the basket as the lid came off and a long dark something shot out of the basket in his direction, hisses of anger and hunger reaching his ears. It was a snake. Really? They were trying to kill him with a snake? Deciding to not reveal his gift he shot a spell at it to banish it but instead of doing just that it bounced off the scales and it reared up in anger hood flaring. The black scales along its entire body seemed to glimmer and as the hood opened it revealed gold scales and patterns of eyes along the inside. Harry quickly averted his eyes, magic was useless against this magical species. They were smart but as always his impossible luck kicked in, good or bad was yet to be seen. 

~Stop sweet one, I am not here to harm you.~ The soft hisses coming from his mouth with now practiced ease. ~I apologize for the spell I sent your way, I was startled.~

The snake paused in its approach of him and did not immediately unhood, instead the hissing came back confused, ~You speak my tongue?~

~Yes, I speak your tongue.~ he could not tell if it was male or female, snakes were hard to gender. He heard shuffling and prayed that the priest and his guards were not surrounding him to attack him as he kept his eyes shut and covered. 

~Then you need not fear my gaze, it can not harm those of Geb’s children~

He frowned in confusion but did not doubt the snake's words. He had learned that parseltongue was a language of truth and you could not lie. Carefully he moved his arm from his eyes before turning to look at the beautiful snake in front of him, it’s hood still spread. ~Thank you.~ He knelt down to the snake and extended his slowly and smiled as its tongue touched the tips of his fingers scenting him. Once he knew he was dying by its bite or gaze he looked to the priest and two guards. 

They were staring at him like he had grown an extra head. The two men looked torn between something he was not sure. The Priest on the other hand gave a soft startled sound like a wounded animal, “Well, you are a child of Geb. I was not aware.” His voice coming out with a huff of annoyance. 

Harry glared him down and stood the snake now coiled loosely around his neck and shoulders, "No, you were not. You just tried to kill me. I understand you're trying to protect your sacred dragons but I am not your enemy. If it isn’t me it's going to be someone else who won't be able to speak with it. They won’t hesitate to attack it, subdue it or kill it.”

One of the guards finally stood, “Please, forgive our transgression. Had we known we would not have been so hostile.” His voice was calm. “It is our duty to guard the priest and his to guard the sacred temples and their guardians.”

Green eyes rolled and he grumbled, “Yeah I know. I am not angry. Just disappointed. “I’m going to sleep, in the morning I had best see you gone. I will be taking this beautiful one with me.” He turned his back on them aware of the now dark glare from the priest, satisfied he would not be having any more issues from them. He really needed to get some sleep and eat, he supposed. 

The next morning he woke up bright and early to his own internal clock, after all he was used to the time on his reserve. He yawned and stretched slowly, careful to not stir the sleeping snake near him. He wasn’t going to keep it around forever, but release it where it wanted to be. He was quick to shower and dress for the day wrapping himself in the protective covering and packing everything up, ~We are leaving~ He extended his hand and waited for the snake to crawl up into his robes to keep the sun's rays off its scales. Now to get to the temple before the other three and find the dragon, which he was now very sure existed if the attack was anything to go by.

Lifting the bags up he stepped from the tent into the dark morning, the sun had yet to begin to rise. Resaddling and placing things back on the camel was not his strong suit and took a few tries before he trusted it enough. The last step was to magic the tent back into its smaller form and put it back in the saddle bag before climbing up into the saddle and starting for the temple clicking his tongue gently. He passed the horses and nodded to them as they passed and clicked again having the camel go faster. He wanted to make good time. 

It was well into the day before he heard the sound of shifting sands and heavy hooves. When he turned back he growled with annoyance. Really? Were they that determined to catch him up or beat him there? Clicking his tongue he urged the camel forward as the temple came into sight. It was not what he expected. It wasn’t in ruins. It was pristine and white with gold etched columns. It was hard to see any detail past that. Urging the camel as fast as it would go he could hear them catch up to him, he did not want to deal with this shit right now. Turning in the saddle he casted an entangling charm to hold them off while he got to the temple. He had to get there before them and set up a ward to prevent them from stopping him. Now that he was getting closer to the temple he could see claw marks along the walks, scratching on the floor leading into it, his quidditch trained eyes being able to see better than most. Finally he passed the first row of columns and pulled the camel to a halt and dug a hand into the left saddle bag grabbing a ward stone and dropping it into the sand activating it. It wouldn’t be permanent, these were often used to block off areas for short amounts of time so they could cover up magic or some other incident. 

Once the ward stone activated the ward it covered the temple and him encompassing it in a bubble of magic. He saw them break free of the entanglement and come up to the ward. The priest glaring at him darkly while the two guards were looking at him with more interest than anything. He smirked and saluted them wand and all when a sick feeling came over him. The ones on the other side of the ward seemed to pale and back up the horses. A shadow fell over him and the camel gave a startled cry of fear but Harry kept it from bolting. Carefully he turned to look back and up to look straight into the bright green eyes of the dragon he had been searching for, definitely not one of the two he thought it was. The rich black scales lined in deep shades of blue stood out against the pristine sands and white marble. It was watching him curiously looking between him and the ward stone. 

Harry took this moment to dismount and show his wand before setting it on the ground in front of the dragon and taking a step back, ~I am not here to fight ancient one.~

The green eyes pinned on him once more the large globes glowing while the pupil slitted to take in the sight of him. ~A speaker, it has been a long time since I have spoken to one.~

The wizard nodded, ~I am one of the last. I came here because you were spotted, though they said you were gold… you are not the dragon I was expecting.~

The deep rumbling laugh was heard, ~No I am not the dragon they have spotted. There is an intruder not far from here. He has been attacking my temple for some time. He is a nuisance. Young.~

Harry nodded, ~He is causing some unrest where I am from. We worry that if he is sighted too much that our existence will be discovered. I was sent here to find him and to decide if he can be talked to, relocated, or if need be…~ He trailed off.

The dragon tilted his head, ~Worry not. I am not offended. I have tried talking, he is not one for such things. He would kill you despite your sacred gift.~

He winced, ~Well, he wouldn’t be the first to try.~ He glanced back at the Priest. 

The luminous orbs turned his gaze on the priest and the mouth split open to show the row of teeth, ~My priest harmed you?~

Harry shrugged, ~He did not know I was capable of this gift until after but he made no apology of the attempt after.~

Talons dug into the sands, ~I will deal with him. Remove your stone you are welcome in my home.~

Green eyes widened and he quickly picked up the stone deactivating the wards. He grabbed the reins of the camel as it reared and made another noise of fear when the horses moved closer, snapping and angry. The dragon made no move of aggression, he only turned and slid back into the temple and Harry heard the soft sound of splashing water.

Harry looked to the priest and smirked, “Apparently I am welcome.” Then turned his back on the seething man and led the camel to the steps tying the reins to the wooden post. Once he was sure it was secure he took the steps up and into the dark temple. The marble was beautiful and despite the claw damage still held its integrity. There were statues of the gods along the entrance and the image of a sphynx above the large doorway. Once he was in the temple itself the large sconce lit to show a long wide hallway that led deeper into the temple and down. Underground? He stepped along the path, hand tracing the sides of the wall. 

“You can’t just touch things with your impure hands.” a tanned hand smacked his away from the wall. 

Harry hissed and pulled it back, the robes had protected most of him but his hands and parts of his face were still burnt and raw. “Excuse me?” he was not happy. What did this man have against him? He proved he wasn’t here to hurt the dragon.

One of the guards stepped up and settled a hand on his shoulder, “He means you have not been purified in the pools yet. We will do so once we reach the main temple beneath. Please, follow me.” It was not the one that had spoken to him the other night. The guards were careful with him as if he was going to get them killed for some transgression. 

“I have to be purified? What all does that entail?” It must have been part of the ritual the pamphlet talked about. Something that happened in Egypt often. 

The man smiled softly, “We just bathe in the pool and ask the Gods and Goddesses to bless us, we drink from the sacred wine and then wear the robes that are allowed within the temple.”

Harry nodded and grumbled. This was a whole bunch of nonsense he did not need. He just had to find the dragon causing problems and figure out what needed to be done before contacting the reserve again. “I really do not have time for this, I should be looking for the dragon that is causing the problems.”

Black eyes glimmered, “He will attack here again. He has done so many times. Stay, rest. Why go hunt, when the quarry may come to you?” The man gave an odd grin and for the first time Harry noticed the elongated eye teeth. He wasn’t a vampire but now he knew the guards were not human either. 

He might as well make the most of it. The other was right, why waste resources if he could stay someplace safe and secure. “So, I just get into this pool of water and drink some wine?”

The man laughed and gestured for his companion to approach, “You may watch us go first so that you do not embarrass yourself before the Gods.”

The other raised a brow but said nothing. 

Harry blushed, “I really don’t think that is necessary. I am sure you would prefer some privacy.” He certainly would, though he wasn’t shy about nudity, common showers at the reserve and before that quidditch didn’t leave much room for modesty. 

The guard laughed, “Worry not, there is no privacy in the eyes of the gods.”

He rolled his eyes as he followed the two into a large antechamber, the walls looked to be made of black glass reflecting the soft glows of the four fires in the corners of the room. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the floor was just as black and cool, the center dipping down into a black pool of water. He could feel the pressure of magic, the room was soaked in it. Ancient and raw. He was so busy taking in the sights that he did not notice that the two guards standing with him had disrobed and left their clothes in baskets off to the side. 

When his eyes came back to the two men his mouth went dry. They were identical, down to the small dimple above the curve of their right hips. Even Fred and George had some form of identifiers to show they were different. But they were exactly the same. Tan skin sculpted to muscle black inked tattoos etched into their skin in a language Harry could not decipher. They were not hard on the eyes either. Completely hairless as if shaved clean daily it was clear they cared for their bodies with an almost obsessive capacity. They may actually give Draco a run for his money as a perfectionist. 

The two glanced back at him and the one that had spoken to him gave him a smile before the two waded into the waters. He watched with both fascination and curiosity as the two took time bathing in the pool. There was no soap or oils but the water washed away the dirt and grime of travel all the same. Leaving no debris in the water. Once they were done they murmured something in their native tongue and walked to the other side of the pull exiting and stepping up to the black stone altar and pouring themselves a glass of it and drinking from it. 

Harry smiled, this was a very ancient long placed ritual and it was best that he followed suit. He looked to one of the baskets and sighed, removing his outer cloak then the pieces of clothing that he had acquired for this travel. Carefully he removed the snake and settled it in the basket murmuring to it to protect his things. Toeing off his boots and socks he turned as he heard soft splashing and saw the priest had already entered the water and turned his head, that was a body he did not want to see naked. 

Finally he pulled off the rest of his clothes hesitating with his wand holster. He did not want to forfeit it and be without it. How far could he go with trusting them? Taking a deep breath he unclipped it slowly and set it in the basket tucked under the serpent. Once nude he approached the pools looking at them curiously. This was far from awkward. He couldn’t even see in the water it was so dark. Was it a special mineral mix in the water? Dipping his toe in the water he was amazed at the cool rush of magic. This was not a normal pool of water. 

Well in for a penny in for a pound. He waded into the water carefully trying to feel his way through it and almost slipped when it dipped a bit more than he expected. He reached the center, the water only coming up to his ribs. It was cool and charged making him feel almost rejuvenated. Cupping some water in his hands he brought it up to his face sniffing at it to see if he could scent any herbs but it only smelled like earth, deep fresh earth and salt? He brushed the water over his face and yes he could taste the strong salt on his lips. It burned as it touched minor cuts and the sunburn he had still gotten despite protection. His scars tingled but it was not painful. Ducking under the water he let himself submerge in the water floating a moment in the darkness. Surrounded in the cool liquid. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Comforting, it embraced him and when he finally surfaced he took a breath of air and it felt cleaner. He felt lighter, cleaner. He couldn’t help the soft laugh escaping him. It was like the guilt and pressure he had been facing washed away. He had not felt like this since before the wars. 

“Thank you” It was all he could think to say before wading his way towards the two guards that were still waiting. The priest left as he enjoyed the pool. Once he stepped from the pool a cup was placed in his hands and he drank from it slowly. The wine was sweet and nothing like the wine from his home country. This tasted earthy and fresh from the vine but not grape, figs more likely. A few sips and the cup was carefully taken from him and a cool cloth brushed over his shoulders. He easily let the white gauzy robe be slipped on. He couldn’t speak, his mind still lost to the wonders of being freed of all the stress and emotional turmoil he had grown so used to. The guilt had been suffocating but now, he could breathe again. 

He was led from the antechamber into a much larger room, this was the temple. It was larger than even the great hall at Hogwarts. The sides had a row of columns leading to a large altar before a throne on a pedestal. Statues of the Gods and Goddesses between each column and scones of bright fire lit the entire room. There were halls on each side leading deeper and further beneath the ground. The priest was at the altar which was covered in little statues, bowls, candles, and other odd things that were used for the rituals. 

Harry paused as they reached halfway down, “So this is the true temple beneath the muggle one above?”

The guard to his left nodded, “Yes, all of the magical temples are beneath the mundane ones. It keeps them hidden and safe. Come your things have already been taken to your guest room. Though we ask that you only wear the robes you have been given. More have been placed in your room for your stay.”

Harry frowned, “Am I allowed to wear my wand?”

“We would prefer if you did not, however we understand your hesitancy at being unarmed here. It will be allowed for your stay.” the other spoke, finally the first difference. The second guards voice was slightly deeper than the others. 

“Thank you. Please, lead the way.”

The man nodded and led him down the left hall it went deeper and they passed a few other chambers and he was given the basic tour, “Bathing and relieving chambers. Then this is a few storage rooms.” Further down he pointed to the right, “This is kitchens, we ask that you do not enter. Your meals will be prepared for you.” The tour continued until they reached a small non descript door, “This will be your rooms. We thought you would prefer your privacy.”

Harry smiled and nodded, “Thank you.”

He nodded and then his partner opened the door for them both and the three stepped into the room. It wasn’t large but it was still bigger than his room at the reserve. A single bed with covers and a dresser with robes lined inside it. A desk and chair and he could see a box of candles and things for him to use. His things were settled at the end of the bed on a large woven rug. “It’s perfect thank you. May I ask a question?”

The more talkative one nodded, “Please, we will answer what we can.”

Harry sighed and turned to look at them, “Your priest, why is he so hostile to me and you both are not? I have proven myself not a threat, yet he continues to see me as an enemy.”

The quieter one gave his first smile as he leaned against the wall letting his friend answer the question, “Ah yes, you are observant. You have proven yourself as worthy to be within the temple but I fear it is deeper than that. You are a threat to his position. He is the priest to a God who is the father of snakes. Protected by the Ancient One. You are one who speaks their tongue. You are seen as a Son of Geb. You have the right to not only remove him from his position but to take it for yourself. You can sit upon the throne he worships and guards. You can even sentence us to death for the transgressions we have done against you.”

“What? That’s insane. You don’t even know me. You would give that kind of power to a stranger?”

“You may be a stranger but you have a gift that is rare and sacred. Any one in our country would bow to you at a moment’s notice. You speak an ancient powerful tongue.”

Harry was not sure how to take this. Sure his parseltongue came in handy, but most people feared it, they did not worship it. “I have no intention on doing anything like that. I am just here to do my job and then I will be gone.”

The two guards looked at each other before the one speaking nodded, “We understand, though we with you would reconsider. There is so much we could teach you. Spells and rituals that only those of your tongue can cast. You would have a home here.”

“I have a home, I live at the reserve.”

“That is not a home, that is a job. You laughed when you were in the pool. You felt its effects. We felt the same the first we entered the pools. We see the eyes of a burdened soul, because we had the same. You would be welcome here Speaker. Think about it atleast.”

Harry sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, “No guarantees.”

But that seemed all the two wanted to hear as they smiled and bid him goodbye and stepping from the room to give him time to take in what he needed to do. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

A few days passed and Harry had fallen into a routine of sorts. He spent his meals with the others in the temple spending as little time around the priest as possible before returning to his research of the golden dragon. He had to know everything about it, weaknesses, strengths. Anything to give him an advantage though he already knew he would have to forcibly remove or kill this dragon. The other dragon was sure it would not talk to reason. 

By the third day Harry was tired of research and he was beginning to twitch with the need to do something. He never liked being cooped up and being stuck in an underground temple was not something he was enjoying very much. He walked about the underground structure memorizing it when he noticed something odd. There was a residue along the floors. He reached down and rubbed at it and noticed it was fine sand. Like it had been rubbed soft, different than the sands of the desert. Scooping it up he placed it into a vile he had on hand and continued to follow the trail to a set of rooms that looked immaculate. There was fine silks and tapestries with carved wooden chairs and a table. Even the bed seemed to be much finer but the part Harry focussed on was the fine sand that was scattered about like it had been dragged in. He stepped into the room and followed it to the wardrobe, opening it carefully he found the usual priestly clothes but towards the back was a white garment hooded and covered in the fine sand. He leaned forward and sniffed at the garment curiously when the soft hissing came from around his throat, ~It smells of a different ancient one~

Harry’s eyes narrowed and he pulled the garment from the hook when a sharp pain caught his shoulder. He turned to see the priest holding a long thin dagger now coated in his blood. He pulled his wand quickly and hit the man with a spell sending him flying back and hitting the wall. The scream got the attention of the two guards that were staying with him. His vision swam with pain and something else. He could hear them shouting but the words were garbled as his head swam and his fingers began going numb. Strong hands grabbed him and there was the sound of shouting and struggle as his vision swam black. 

When he next opened his eyes he was laying on something soft, a bed he would guess. His shoulder was painful but he no longer felt the burning sensation from before. He looked around, not willing to move the rest of his body yet. Calm eyes looked down at him, one of the guards from before, “What happened?” he winced at the soreness of his throat, his lips felt dry and cracked.

The man gave a soft smile, “We got to you, but only just in time. The priest had taken it upon himself to eliminate you. Though that was only a minor goal, The Ancient One, thanks to you, found out that he was working with the golden one. Both have been dealt with.” He laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder as he tried to sit up, “Careful, you are still recovering. The Ancient One had to give you some of his blood to save you.”

Green eyes pinned the man, “Gave me his blood?”

“Yes, you are no longer human, or not fully. It was the only way. You were dying.” he spoke softly, “Please, you need more rest.”

Harry moaned and let his body fall back onto the bed his head spinning with the meaning behind no longer being fully human. He lifted a hand weakly and saw the black scales along his arm and claw tipped hands. His throat clogged as the emotions overwhelmed, “I can’t leave anymore… can I?”

The guard winced and looked down, “I’m sorry. It was that, or letting you die.”

The young wizard shook his head, his words strained, “Don’t, I don’t blame you. So what now?”

It wasn’t the guard that responded but the deep dulcet tones of the dragon that took residency within the temple, ~Now I welcome you home Hatchling.~


End file.
